Aelita's sacrifice
by M16A3
Summary: Aelita makes a HUGE sacrifice for Jeremie


Aelita was listening to the latest album by the Subdigitals when her phone began to buzz. Taking out her headphones, she glanced over to her phone. The green X.A.N.A. insignia lit up, signaling a S.O.S. X.A.N.A.. Turning off her music, she bolted out the door to meet up with the rest of the group at the factory.

Once Aelita made it to the factory, she knew something was critically wrong. It was noticeably quiet, even more so than usual. She jumped down the rope to the elevator and pressed down. As the elevator lowered, she could feel a very dark, almost ominous presence as she descended to the main room. Once the elevator's massive doors opened, Aelita realized that no one was there, including Jeremie, who was normally typing away at the keyboard. Aelita walked over to the supercomputer's terminal, and noticed that it had a note taped to it. Ripping it off, she began to read it with worry.

-Aelita-

Hello Aelita, I have kidnapped Jeremie. Unless you want his blood splattered all over the ice sector I strongly suggest you surrender you memory to me. Better hurry!

-X.A.N.A.-

Aelita felt a massive void form inside of her. X.A.N.A. had kidnapped Jeremie and if she didn't give up her memory, Jeremie would be killed. She began to cry to herself, not knowing what to do. If she gave up, she would be killed. If she didn't, Jeremie would be killed. After about seven minutes of crying, she went over to the supercomputer and typed in the virtualization code, while still crying.

ON LYOKO...Jeremie was on his knees, hands tied behind his back. William was standing over him, the immense blade drawn. The skypozoa levitated off to his right waiting for Aelita to show up. Jeremie began crying, knowing this would probably be the last time he'd ever see Aelita.

Suddenly, Aelita was virtualized about twenty feet in front of them.

"AELITA, RUN! FORGET ABOUT ME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. William smacked Jeremie in the back of the head with the dull part for his outburst. Aelita began walking toward the skypozoa, crying the entire way over.

"PLEASE AELITA! I'M NOT WORTH IT! RUN!" Jeremie yelled again, despite the throbbing headache. Aelita looked at Jeremie. She was crying her fullest now. Finally, she was face-to-face with the skypozoa. The skypozoa snatched Aelita up and began draining her memory.

"AELITA! NO!" Jeremie yelled. Just then, William brought Jeremie's life points back online and impaled Jeremie through the head, devirtualizing instantly.

ON EARTH...Jeremie's scanner opened up and Jeremie collapsed face-up onto the floor, crying his soul out.

"AELITA! NO! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" Jeremie began crying uncontrollably. "WHY AELITA? I LOVE YOU!" Jeremie sobbed while slamming his fist against the floor. Suddenly, someone put a hand on his shoulder. Jeremie stopped crying and looked up. There, kneeling down next to him, was Aelita. Jeremie's emotions all turned from depression to shock in a quarter of a second.

"A-A-Aelita?" Jeremie asked out of pure shock. Aelita didn't say a word, but rather pulled Jeremie into a deep hug.

"I love you too, Jeremie." Aelita whispered into his ear. Jeremie, now realizing that Aelita had heard his true feeling for her,began to flush red. Staying like that for about a minute, Jeremie finally began to wonder how she'd managed to escape the skypozoa.

"Hey Aelita, how did you escape the skypozoa?" Jeremie asked breaking away. Aelita grinned ear-to-ear.

"Who said that was me?" She replied pointing to a pink laptop linked to a scanner. The screen showed a decoy Aelita had created just to mess with X.A.N.A.. The program was called Vi-lita, and currently the skypozoa was downloading its malicious data.

ON LYOKO...The skypozoa had finished downloading the data off of the decoy and dropped Aelita to the ground. In a half William, Half X.A.N.A. voice, William yelled "Victory!" Suddenly, the skypozoa shrieked in pain and exploded in virtual tiles. William looked at the decoy of Aelita and saw it explode as well. Realizing what just happened, William threw his blade into the ground out of rage. "Noooooooo!" He yelled in defeat.

ON EARTH...Aelita and Jeremie began to crack up at the sight of Williams frustration.


End file.
